Recently, sensors capable of detecting touch or approach of an object such as a finger have been put into practical use as an interface, etc., of a display device. For example, as a display device comprising a capacitive sensor, a liquid crystal display device comprising an array substrate provided with a color filter and a detection electrode on a signal line is proposed.